An Avengers Bash!
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Wanda is mourning for her brother and doesn't trust Vision. Can the gentle robot show her he has a heart and understands? Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them.
**Another wonderful story from guestsurprise. :)**

 **Avengers: Age Of Ultron belongs to Marvel.**

* * *

 **An Avengers Bash!**

Wanda smiled as she watched from the Avengers tower. She was happy they accepted her, but there was one member she was still unsure about: the Vision. He saved her from dying when Ultron tried to destroy the world, but he was a robot so she did not trust him.

"You know you can't avoid me forever," a gentle voice spoke that snapped her from her thoughts. She spun around and saw that he was in the room, looking at her with gentle, unwinking eyes.

"Please…leave me be."

"You cannot avoid me or the others forever. You feel sorrow and you need us to help you."

"You are only a robot; what would you know about sorrow?" She said, somewhat angrily.

"I know you grieve for your brother," he responded as he walked towards her slowly.

"You know nothing of sorrow! I lost the only member of my family I had left! I have no one!" She said, her eyes filling with tears.

"You do have family…"

"I do not….I told you I don't! I am the only one left!"

"You have the Avengers."

"They are not my family! They only feel sorry for me!"

"They do not feel pity for you; they care for you. And so do I," he responded, never losing that calmness in his voice. Wanda now noticed that he was only a few feet away from her and she did not feel like he should get closer. She immediately put up a force field.

"You cannot run from me forever, Wanda," he said as he then used his telekinesis to use against hers. She was not going to go down easily!

"I will not allow you to come any closer, robot!"

"I am not a robot…"

"YES YOU ARE! NOW LEAVE ME BE!" She said, her eyes flaring with anger and glowing a deep red.

"I will not leave you, Wanda. You need me." Came the calm and soothing response as he intensified his power. Wanda now began to sweat because he was stronger than her; his robotic mannerisms enabled him to tear down her barriers!

"Let me in…,"

"Never…." She hissed as she then threw a ball of energy and it knocked him against the wall. But he was unfazed. He got up quickly and then placed his hands on her energy field and the entire energy field evaporated. She quickly tried to make another one, but Vision was on her in a flash!

"LET ME GO!" She pleaded, but all he did was pin her down and keep her still. She tried once more, but it was not happening. He kept her down and all she could do was sit still; she closed her eyes in defeat and a small tear even escaped her eyes. Then her eyes shot open as she felt a pair of warm lips press against her forehead.

"I won't harm you," he said softly.

"W-Why don't you let me go?!"

"Because you need me; I want you to trust me. I know you miss your brother, but I am nothing like Ultron. I would never harm you," Vision whispered as he leaned in closer to her face.

"V-Vision, get up!" Wanda said, still feeling afraid.

"Don't be afraid, Wanda," he cooed as he leaned in closer and then pressed a small kiss on her lips. Her eyes opened wide for a moment, but then she melted into his kiss. He then sat up and let her go. She smiled up at him and then leaned in closer for another kiss. Vision smiled and leaned in too. Once their lips touched, Wanda felt like electricity was pulsing into her. After a few moments, they let go.

"Still believe I am like Ultron?" He smiled.

"No. I can tell you are nothing like him; you have…a…a heart," She said. "I just wish my brother…"

"Shhhh…it's alright." Vision whispered as he held her closer. Wanda just melted into his embrace and felt his loving hug. After a few minutes they parted.

"I hope this means we can be friends," Vision said with a smile.

"Of course it does. I am sorry I compared you with that monster. You are nothing like him." Wanda smiled as she hugged him once more and the friends just sat in silence and enjoyed each other's company. And it appears, something even stronger than friendship may be brewing.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Just a thought I had!**

 **To guestsurprise: And a great one at that! I love the Vision! :) Great job! Hey, could you do a request for me? Could you do a crossover with Ben 10 and Ultimate Spiderman where Cassie is looking for Four Arms but runs into Spiderman, but she's read all the bad publicity on him and so thinks he's dangerous and runs away from him, but he goes after her? With lots of chasing and tickles, pretty please? :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames! Remember, I'm watching those reviews very closely.**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
